A transmitting communication device may have multiple antenna elements that transmit signals to communicate information. A receiving communication device extracts the information from the transmitted signals. Multiple antenna elements may enhance spectral efficiency, allowing for more users to be simultaneously served over a given frequency band. Amplifying the signals for transmission, however, may burden the power source of the transmitting communication device. It is generally desirable to reduce the burden on the power source.